Dora and the Relay Race
by GameKirby
Summary: Dora decides for the gang and her to have a Relay Race to see who is the best team, David and June vs. Annie and Quincy vs. Leo and Dora. Which team will win the Relay Race?


(Dora and the Relay Race) My Made-up Episode, The Whole Story

Chapter 1. -The 3 Teams-

While having fun at David's castle, The gang and Dora the Explorer decides to play a relay race around the world to see who the best team is, David and June team up together, along with Annie and Quincy, along Leo and Dora to see which team is the best. The gang makes up the rules of the Relay Race: Rule 1. The teams are NOT allowed to help the other teams at all times, Rule 2. Only Rocket can help the teams when there's a problem, Rule 3. The gadgets can be used in certain times in case of an emergency. David and June will be known as "Team Dancer", Annie and Quincy will be known as "Team Music" and Dora and Leo will be known as "Team Explorer" The gang wears different colored jerseys, David and June wore Blue, Annie and Quincy wore Green and Dora and Leo wore Orange. The gang uses David's gadgets in their Relay race to make it more...Effective, 6 Pairs of Rocket Shoes, 3 Batons, 3 sets of Rope, 3 pairs of Power Bands and 3 of David's newest gadget: The Hoverboard, Like a Snowboard only it hovers. The gang wears tags so that Rocket can trace them whenever their competing during the events, Rocket takes all 6 kids to their first location to start the relay race around the world to see who's the best. Where is the first location going to be?

Chapter 2. -1st Event: Roller Coaster Race-

Rocket takes the gang to the Musical Roller Coaster for their 1st Event: The Roller Coaster Race, The gang exits Rocket with a pair of Rocket Shoes each to fly in the sky, Dora was amazed that she can fly like a bird. The object of the Race: The Boys race alone by collecting flags along the way but remember: The one with the most flags and finishes wins along with a bonus for whoever has the most flags at the end of the Musical Roller Coaster. The Boys start the Race with the Girls returning inside Rocket to watch them, David grabs 4 flags, Leo grabs 5 flags and Quincy grabs 4 flags, along the way the Boys starts bumping into each other, David reminds them "Guys. Rule 1. No hitting the other players." The boys remembered it and continue the race. David grabs 2 more flags, Leo grabs 3 more flags and Quincy grabs 5 more flags, Leo makes it to the finished line followed by Quincy and David with the girls cheering and Rocket starts counting the flags, David has 6 flags, Leo has 8 and Quincy has 9 meaning that Team Music wins the first event. What is the next event in the Relay Race?

Chapter 3. -2nd Event: Louvre Boarding-

Rocket takes the gang to The Louvre (The Museum with the Glass Pyramid) in Paris, France for their 2nd Event: Louvre Boarding, The boys ride inside Rocket for a rest while the girls setup for the event. The object of the race: The Girls race each other on Hoverboards circling around the Louvre pyramid along with the small pyramids in the corners then grabbing the flag on the top of the Louvre in 3 laps. Rocket gives the girls some safety gear, Helmets, Elbow and Knee pads for their safety, The girls must circle each small pyramid then the next then over and over for 3 laps until the last where one of them rides to the top of the Glass Pyramid and retrieve the flag. The girls start the race with June in the lead followed by Dora and Annie in the rear, Dora circles them easily without missing one in the 2nd lap along with June but when Annie circles the pyramid the nose of her board hits the floor and Annie falls to the ground. Annie cries a little and Rocket picks her up and sees a scrape on her leg, Quincy grabs a Heal patch to help her, June and Dora race to grab the flag but Dora gets it first and wins for Team Explorer. Will Team Dancer win the next event?

Chapter 4. -3rd Event: China Chariot Chase-

Rocket picks up the girls and takes the gang to the Great Wall of China for their 3rd Event: The China Chariot Chase, The object of the race: The girls ride a Hoverboard while the boys grab a rope and tie them to their chest while pulling them on their Rocket Shoes throughout The Great Wall of China. Rocket drops them off at the starting line, the gang sets up and the race starts with Quincy taking in the lead follow by David and June and Leo and Dora, The gang races throughout The Great Wall without hitting anything. David takes the lead without messing up until Quincy pops up and takes the lead again, All 3 boys pulled their partners throughout the track, The Dragon Kites sees the gang in the race, David pulls June while doing a spin move to make her avoid hitting the edges of the wall while Quincy pulls Annie in the race with ease and Leo pulls Dora to get closer to the lead. The teams head closer to the finish line and David barely makes it and lands gently with June landing on his arms giving Team Dancer a win but discovers there's a tie in the scoreboard, All 3 teams have 1 win each so Rocket takes them to the tiebreaker event. Which team will win the Relay Race?

Final Chapter -Tiebreaker: The _Rocky_ Stair-Climbers-

Rocket takes the gang to the Philadelphia Museum where the running scene from _Rocky_ came from for the Tiebreaker Event: The _Rocky_ Stair-Climbers. The object of the tiebreaker: The boys carry a Baton (Not like Leo's) while running up the stairs, the event ends until a baton is give NOT to throw to their girl partner. The boys prepared to run at the legendary staircase when all the sudden a crowd notices the boys stretching out their bodies preparing for the tiebreaker event, the girls waited at the entrance of the museum to see which one of the boys will come first. The race starts with Rocket playing the _Rocky_ Theme on a Stereo Speaker to make it more like the running scene for the crowd, All 3 boys started running up the stairs easily but the moment they hit the halfway point, Leo and Quincy started getting exhausted. David notices that he can't help them due to the rules, so he does a _Rocky_ Impression saying "Don't give up guys, Pump it up! Pump it up!" Leo and Quincy started continue, the crowd starts cheering "Don't give up!" The boys make it to the top of the stairs and see their partners. David makes it first and gives his baton the June meaning that Team Dancer wins the Relay Race and as soon as he makes it, He carries June on his shoulders saying in a _Rocky_ voice "Yo! I did it! I did it!" The crowd applauds to the winners and Leo says "Mission Completion" waves his baton. At the final curtain David carries June on his shoulders but he gets tired and falls asleep. (The gang laughs) THE END


End file.
